Recovery
by Marrei
Summary: Kakashi became heartbroken and wallowed in his pasts, letting himself go. But on the return of a certain unpredictable Kunoichi, everybody believes that she will be the one to save him. Will she help? How can one girl bring about the aloof man and save him from himself? Just when she wanted was some peace in her life. FemNaruto Good-Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** He became heartbroken and wallowed in his pasts, letting himself go. But on the return of a certain unpredictable Kunoichi, everybody believes that she will be the one to save him. Will she help? How can one girl bring about the aloof man and save him from himself? Just when she wanted was some peace in her life. Good-Sasuke. Akatsuki not really going to be used. Just pure Drama and Romance.

**XXXX**

"Huh? Can you repeat that?" The recently returned Naruto Uzumaki asked. Her brow in a frown and arms crossed. Her teammate Sakura and Sasuke standing off to the side of the Hokage's office, glancing at each other knowingly. Jiraiya just as confused as his apprentice as Tsunade rubbed the knot in her neck.

"Kakashi…He's unavailable." Tsunade started off. "He's been on leave for almost three months now, Naruto. Katsumi ended the relationship horribly when Kakashi walked in on her sleeping with a man named Karou in his apartment. Saying something along the lines of him being non-affectionate towards her publically, only within the confines of either of their homes and recently being deprived of…_intimacy_."

Sakura taking over for her Shishō. "Kaka-sensei, a year and a half after you left, finally said the three big words to Katsumi and moved in with sensei during the second year. But as soon as they moved in with each other that's when it all started going downhill. Kaka-sensei tried to talk to her about reducing the nights she went out to party, with Katsumi digging her claws where they don't belong."

Naruto looked at them strangely and commented. "Didn't I warn all of you, not to let Kakashi-san progress further with her." Her teammates inwardly wincing as the blonde dropped the 'sensei' suffix, having stopped using it after the retrieval of the Godaime after she learned what he tried to do as Itachi tried to find her. The older Uchiha brother always keeping a close eye out on her and keeping her at a safe distance from the Akatsuki as he slowly took them out with his partner Kisame.

Naruto having to sit down with Sasuke to have a nice and very, very long conversation with Sasuke about the truth that was going on in all three of their lives. Sasuke of course didn't believe her at first, till she knocked him out, snuck him out of the village and threatened Itachi to tell the Teme the truth, lest she maim him while Itachi watched. All in all, Sasuke knew better to get on the blonde's bad-side and helped protect her from what's left of the Akatsuki.

"Where is Kakashi-san now?" Naruto asked as she eyed Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade. "Please don't tell me you left the moron by himself?!" Naruto yelled as she exploded out her arms. Her teammates nodding slowly making Naruto clench her fists. "Has low has he fallen?" Questioning with controlled anger, with the help of the elder toads during her training.

"If he doesn't recover within the next two to three months, I'll have to proceed with a forced retirement. Trust us, Gaki. We've tried to get him to talk or just to live a little with his friends, yet all he does is stays in his apartment during the day and goes to the memorial stone at night. Among other hobbies he has taken up on." Tsunade seeing Naruto tilting her head and answered, already used to her quirks. "Katsumi lives with the new lover and hasn't seen Kakashi since."

Naruto sighed and looked out to the sunny afternoon of the village and returned her gaze back to the trio, Jiraiya sitting down on the two-seater to process the information. "Katsumi…" the blonde started. "…only wanted Kakashi-san as an accessory…hoping to get a ring on her finger." Naruto explained with a frown, making Sakura and Sasuke 'Ahh' in remembrance.

"That's right." The Uchiha commented. "You told Kakashi (He never uses honorifics) about this too, yet he didn't listen nor did Sakura and I. In fact, nobody listened and ignored your warnings. Then one day you just stopped and apologised to Katsumi for your rude behaviour."

"Yeah, saying something like, you was just being a worried student for Kaka-sensei and we all believed you." Both looking to Naruto with regret in their eyes. "We're so sorry, Naruto. We should've believed in you, you're our teammate and not some gold-digging two-face."

The Uzumaki waved them off and replied. "It's fine, seriously. I guess everybody was just happy that Kakashi-san became more open…kind of." Scratching her cheek. "So he has a minimum of three months to get back on his feet." Looking over to the blonde kage. Tsunade nodding with her hands laced on her desk.

"I'd rather not force the man to retire; his skills are widely needed in Konoha. What do you have planned, Gaki?" Tsunade asked curiously.

Naruto only shrugged her shoulders as if it would solve everything. "What I do best. Being Naruto…I'll see what I can do, Baa-chan. It may not work but if I do things right, Teme and Sakura would be able to help me after 2 weeks or so." Narrowing her eyes, giving up and sighed heavily with her shoulders slumped. "Three years and I come home to this shit." Getting whacked up the head by her Mentor.

"Language. I've told you so many times…" Grabbing her luggage off of her back and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll take care of your stuff; get cracking so we can continue where we left off."

"Fiinnee." Naruto whined like she did when she was 12 when they first met each other. Making Jiraiya laugh and tossed her out the window, just like he did all those years ago during the exam break. Laughing louder as Naruto cursed to the high heavens as he leapt out the window. Avoiding the hail of Kage-Shiruken & Kage-Kunai that his apprentice tossed at him with 10/10 aim. Almost regretting teaching her those techniques. Almost.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as Sasuke and Sakura smiled fondly at having their youngest team member return home after so long. Walking out the office door, planning on telling the rest of Konoha 12 of the Kunoichi's return.

**XXXX**

Naruto huffed as she walked down the main road at a leisurely pace. Waving every so often to the elderly and children as she danced around the busy district to the home of her Team Leader. Stopping at a few stalls and shops to pick up some groceries, cleaning products and other necessities. Not having a faintest idea how to handle a person who has been heart-broken.

Exhaling deeply as she climbed the stairs of Kakashi's apartment complex. Walking up to the third floor and looked around for apartment 308. Grumbling as his home was all the way on the other side of the complex and trudged down the hall, looking over the railing at the finely trimmed courtyard with a Zen garden. Perfect for shinobi to relax, especially with the small fountain and koi pond.

Making it to the door Naruto was about to knock before she heard a door open behind her, looking over her shoulder to see a solemn looking Maito Gai. Her face morphing into a sorrowful look, quickly replacing it as Gai look to her with surprise. Naruto gave him a thumb up with a Don't-You-Worry smile, immediately making Konoha's Green Beast aim a good-guy pose at her and scampered away down the hall.

'_Poor Gai-sensei. It must be hard for him not to have his eternal rival around…I'll try my hardest, Gai-sensei. Dattebayo!'_ the blonde looking back at the door, considering if she should knock. Quickly discarding the gesture and kicked the door open, surprising her that it was unlocked and treaded into the dark apartment.

Her shinobi skills kicking in at once and caught the hurtling bottle of sake or more like bottles. Never once dropping her bags and placed the bottles soundlessly onto the floor. Continuing her way into Kakashi's apartment casually. Creating a few clones. One to put away the groceries, one to run the shower, another to pick up all the shit scattered around the apartment while she walked around to windows and drew open the curtains and windows to get rid of the stale and alcoholic smell. All the clones ignoring the groan of protest.

The original looked over to her former-sensei on the couch with a neutral expression. Obviously discovering that he hadn't bathed in a while or eaten anything but consuming alcohol. Inwardly she was pissed to see the copy-nin let him-self stoop to this level, yet somehow he retained his athletic body. Her clones fluttering about to clean the sty of an apartment.

Kakashi on the other hand looked to the light. Only seeing an orange and yellow blur, his head splitting and mouth dry. Narrowing his eyes as to who had the balls to barge on into his apartment and open his curtains. He kept them closed for a reason. Begrudgingly his vision cleared slightly to see his missing former-student look at him passively. Her arms folded as she scrutinized his appearance and groaned once more.

"Yo, Naruto…" the masked-nin hoarse out of his scratchy mouth. Tacking his tongue about to find some form of moisture and failed miserably. "When did you get back?" Never getting a reply as Naruto continued to stare at him. "Naruto…?"

The blonde ignored him, thoroughly disappointed in the man and walked over to him. Painfully grabbing his ear and dragged him over to his bathroom and tossed him into the bath/shower in his clothes. His calls falling on deaf ears as she gestured for her clone that ran the shower to help clean up as she practically manhandled the copy-nin for his clothes. Leaving him only in his briefs and mask.

Rolling up her sleeves and grabbed some soap and a washcloth. Washing the days of grim of his body, rubbing harshly as punishment and kept quiet the whole time. Knowing it would alert the man to what he was doing.

Kakashi was shocked at what his youngest Team member was doing. Never once had he encountered her being rough or dominant. She could get angry, yes. He had been on the receiving end one too many times. But this…this was a whole new level of angry, with the way she was harshly making his fair skin turn red and his hair feeling as she was plucking each strand out one by one and being awfully quiet. Trying to push her away, yet the alcohol in his system prevented him from doing so. He was just thanking Kami that Naruto didn't put him under boiling hot or freezing cold water. Or better yet, attempt to drown him.

As soon as Naruto dubbed him grim-free she pulled him out of the tub and onto the stool. Spraying him with freezing cold water, making him recalculate his thoughts. Though as soon as she was done, Naruto wrapped a towel around his hips and with a quick motion she learnt from her travels with Jiraiya, flicked his briefs into his hamper. Pushing the man into his now clean room, clothes already laid out for him to wear and shut the door on him.

Moving back into the bathroom to clean up. Throwing out his old razors, soaps, toothbrushes and replaced them all. Tossing his dirty clothes into his hamper and moved out into the main living space. Helping her clones trash and recycle the rubbish stewing about his home. Opening his front door to fill the recycle bin outside with the empty bottles of bourbon, sake and other hard liquors that she found. Even the ones that still had a reasonable amount in them, sealing away the full ones.

One clone scrubbing everything down from dust, spills, another vacuuming and one in the kitchen. Doing the dishes, rubbish and fridge inspection. Replacing the spoiled food for the ones she brought. The original clicked her tongue in annoyance and made her way into the kitchen to make something for the man to eat, lest she forcibly makes him eat from a straw.

Though with Kakashi, it took him five minutes and the cool air to wake him from his musing and looked about his room. Finding for the first time in weeks; months even, clean. Drying him-self as best as he could without stumbling all over the place, trying to put his clothes on with little success. Though he did hear the sound and smell the scent of Naruto cleaning…and cooking. Still wanting to know when she arrived back home to the village. '_Probably last week or something. Who knows, I haven't been out lately.'_ Looking over to the door as he replaced his mask and took baby-steps, his hand gripping the handle carefully.

Yet that didn't work at all since Naruto pushed to door open, grabbing his ear once and again to drag him towards his dining table. Pushing him down till he sat on the chair, a clone bring over a bowl of rice, pickled vegetables with some strips of meat with a side of soy sauce. Looking up to what he hoped was the original, watching as she went through some handsigns and tapped his neck lightly. Feeling his lower body grow heavier by the second, feeling paralyzed and glared darkly at the blonde.

Naruto ignored his look and pointed to the food as another clone brought over a cup of water and 2 aspirin. Before all of Naruto's clones dispelled with the original taking a seat in his lounge, her back facing him so he could eat and whipped out Jiraiya's new book that wouldn't be published for another three months. Reading chapter 24 at a steady pace while she waited for Kakashi to finish eating.

"Naruto…" he called out, yet she continued to ignore him and looked back to his food as the enticing smells hovered around his nose. Even though it was a simple meal, he was starving and pulled down his mask to eat. Trying to eat slowly, but his hunger got the best of him and demolished the dishes. Glad that Naruto had given him a double serving and took the pills last.

The blonde still didn't look over to him, not once while he ate. Just sitting on the couch reading. He immediately knew what the book was, feeling his old desires as a pervert and fan of the series kick in. _'When was the last time I even read the series…or watched the movie?'_

"I'm finished." Kakashi commented, trying to gain her attention. Already feeling better, though he was mad that he couldn't move his lower half and didn't know what the jutsu was to help him release it. Noticing that Naruto stood up, snapping her book close with a sadden sigh. Putting the book away as she made her way over to him and sat next to him. Looking to the newly stocked fruit bowl.

Kakashi taking it as his queue to speak. "Maah, Naruto. Why don't you release your sensei?" seeing her nose twitch, trying a different approach. "Okay then. When did you get home?" at that question, the blonde looked to him with confusion swimming through her eyes with a flash of something too quick for him to decipher. "Hmm? Could you release me, Naruto?" Making her head tilt and hummed. "Okay…how about? You should release me." Stressing his words.

Naruto nodded and went through the release seals and tapped his neck, Kakashi regaining the feeling in his lower body. Though he did have pins & needles and were a bit sleepy. The Jinchuriki nodded and stood up, though not before slapping him hard across the face and left his apartment. Leaving behind a stunned masked jonin.

Grabbing his abused cheek. "What was that for?" standing up on jelly legs, going through his kitchen to find his comfort drink…of course he couldn't even find a drop. Instead there was a note on his fridge.

_Drink again, I'll kill you._

_It's that simple._

Further shocking the jonin and rubbed his face tiredly. Looking over his home to see that Naruto had cleaned everything with a 30 minute window and slumped onto his couch. Touching his swollen cheek and feeling a tinge of guilt. "What was that for?" he repeated, catching sight of the calendar that was next to his bookshelf with his sole eye widening. "Shit! How could I forget?!"

Circulating chakra through his body to help him move, focus and burn off the rest of the alcohol, as he rushed to his front door and slipped on his sandals and everything else to complete his jonin outfit and dashed out the door. Slamming it behind him, not caring if it got broken into. He needed to apologise, not matter how much the sun was killing his sight in his biological eye and searched out for the blonde's signature.

**XXXX**

Naruto smiled deviously as she grabbed her two teammates, stopping them from heading over to Ino's and shunshined them all back into the Godaime's office. Tsunade raising a brow in question.

"Stage 1 complete." Naruto answered cryptically. The others huh-ing in confusion, not knowing that Naruto used stages to help her preform her pranks flawlessly. It was the reason she could prank the Hyuga, Inuzuka and ANBU without ever being found guilty. "Trust me and just play along."

Her teammates nodded carefully with Tsunade hiding her smile behind her laced hands. Not even a minute later the office door slammed open, cracking the wall with Sasuke and Sakura looking in shock as a heavily breathing Kakashi was leaning against the door. Staring straight at the blonde that was pliantly ignoring him. Tsunade casually looking up from a piece of paper.

"Kakashi. What is the pleasure of seeing you here?" The Godaime asked as she sorted through the mission scrolls.

"Naruto…" he breathed out. The blonde turning around to face him with a raised brow, using a tanned finger to point to herself. "Yes you." He growled out, immediately making the Jinchuriki frown in confusion then over to her teammates, who only shrugged in return. "I'm sorry." Kakashi continued.

Naruto ignored his lame apology and faced her leader. Not once had Kakashi heard her voice since he saw her, till now. "I'll be with Ero-Sennin if you need me, Baa-chan." tapping her chin in thought. "Maybe I should visit Gai-sensei too."

"Oh and why would that be?" Tsunade prodded, both blondes ignoring the copy-nin.

"Well Gai-sensei is super awesome at Taijutsu and I created my own style, since I couldn't find one that suited me and I've been with Ero-Sennin too much and since Gai-sensei is a Taijutsu specialist he can help me out a bit." narrowing her eyes in thought. "Maybe Kurenai-sensei too. I want her to test my Genjutsu skills now that I found a way to use it…Possibly Asuma-sensei as well."

"Why Asuma-sensei?" Sakura questioned as Kakashi slowly straightened his posture, looking at the blonde intently.

"Because he's really cool and he's a Wind user like me. He can give me tips and stuff…I wonder if Iruka-sensei or Ebisu-sensei are free. I need to brush up on my history and whatnot. All that boring stuff." Listing off the people she wanted to see and ask for help. Knowing she was taking a crack at Kakashi's pride. "They're really awesome teachers, but not as awesome as Ero-Sennin. He'll always be my number 1 sensei." Shaking with happiness. Making Tsunade and Sakura smile at the innocent blonde, not matter what she was put through, she miraculously remained innocent. Even with the world's self-proclaimed super pervert.

And at the mention of his nickname, the hermit somersaulted through the window and landed with his thumb hitched out at his apprentice. "Damn straight I am. Now hurry up, you're late for training already." Hauling the blonde over his shoulder, enjoying her squeals and leapt out the window with a salute.

Tsunade sighed at their childish antics and looked over to the obviously pride-wounded masked-nin, saying. "Kakashi, what did you do?"

"Huh?"

The Godaime pointing out the window. "What did you do to Naruto? She's only given one person the silent treatment before and that was Sarutobi-sensei when he banned her from Ichiraku's for a week. You must've pissed her off greatly if she's doing that and going off to other senseis for help. Not you." Mentally grinning at the slumping jonin.

Sasuke getting the idea, followed along. "Then again, the Dobe hasn't called you sensei for a while now. It's always Kakashi-_san_." Sakura humming in agreement.

"What did I do?" Kakashi commented more to himself, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Still feeling the need to apologise.

Though finding her was the major problem. Naruto had this annoying habit of disappearing without a trace and couldn't be found unless she wanted to be found. He had been searching for Naruto for the past 6 hours and it was already nearing 5.30. Having seen the Toad Sage near a brothel about 2 hours back and went to all the sensei she listed and still couldn't find her.

Rubbing his masked nose in annoyance and unconsciously walked to Team 7's training ground. Or more specifically, the memorial stone. Almost tripping over his feet as he saw the blonde he was looking for sitting at the base of the stone, letting her fingers trail across the Kanji of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kakashi caught his bearings and breathed deeply, walking over to the blonde and stood behind her. Making her instantly drop her hand and stand up. "I'm sorry." He repeated again from the late morning. Naruto not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. "I broke our promise to meet you at the gate when you arrived home. I'm truly sorry, Naruto. I know how much they mean to you."

Naruto heard his words but didn't reply, instead turning to leave. Only to be grabbed at her forearm by the man and looked over to him curiously. Hearing him voice. "You know I don't know how to apologise properly and I don't know how I'm supposed to make up for it. Ramen won't do for something like this…just please don't ignore me like I'm just another in the crowd. Talk to me, Naruto."

The blonde Uzumaki shrugged off his grip and continued to walk away, the stars slowly coming out to play. Inwardly wishing she didn't need to be so cold-hearted to the man, granted he was a shitty teacher and taught through experience on the field. But Kakashi was Kakashi and she wouldn't change that.

Kakashi watched as the blonde walked away; and without his consent his voice broke into a vulnerable whisper. "Please…please don't leave me." His head bowed with his eye closed tightly and hands clenched making them shake. Thinking Naruto left and opened his eye, surprised to see a slender hand in his line of sight, looking up to the blonde who was looking away from him. Smiling slightly he took her hand and held on tightly. Following her as she tugged him away from the grounds and onto the main road.

The copy-nin was wondering where she was leading him as they wove through the slowly diminishing crowd. Watching Naruto was she waved cheerfully at a few of the shinobi and civilians. Even when the Sandaime's grandson came rushing down the road, Kakashi never let go of her hand as the genin glopped the blonde's waist. Naruto using one arm to hug the boy and ruffle his hair.

"Hey Naruto-nee. Uncle Asuma said that you were home, I've been waiting _forever_ for you to return." Exaggerating as he wove his hands about. Naruto redirecting one of his hands casually before he hit a passer-by.

"It's good to see you too, Kono-kun. Let's head out for a picnic one day. Just us with Udon and Moegi, okay?" holding out a pinkie for him to lace his with. Both smiling widely before Konohamaru hugged her tightly once more, seeing her other hand was occupied with another. Finally realising she was busy with somebody and pulled back holding out a pinkie. Naruto swatting his head in annoyance. "Kakashi-san's drunk. I'm taking him home before he does something stupid, now scram." Making shooing motions with her free hand.

Konohamaru giggling as he ran off with Naruto pulling Kakashi along down the road. The masked-nin still knowing that he was getting the silent treatment from the blonde. Though he felt horrible about losing the teacher-student bond they once had before he did something, which he still has no clue what it was; with Naruto instantly dropped the suffix.

Naruto continued to pull the Nin along, but to those who were looking at them; it looked like they were holding hands while walking down the road. Both content with the silence. Suddenly Kakashi's hand tightened further against Naruto, who refused to show the pain and looked up to the Nin. Following his gaze down the road till she spotted the ever so familiar, Katsumi.

Her wavy shoulder length brunette hair, fair skin and amber eyes easily seen through the crowd. She was wearing a dark purple halter shirt with a pair of white slacks, finished off with black ballet slippers. Clinging happily onto an average looking orange-haired man dressed in black.

Naruto tugged on the Jounin's flak jacket to make him look at her and looked down at their hands. Kakashi immediately understanding and loosened his grip with Naruto smiling happily and tugged him along. Hesitant but he followed along. _'Maybe she doesn't know. Oh who am I kidding? Sakura probably ran her mouth off as soon as Naruto stepped foot into the gates.'_

Naruto unzipped her jacket, showing her tight-fitted V-neck black shirt. Drawing a crowd of men and women at her generous bust and pulled Kakashi closer, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Katsumi spotted them straight away and dragged, what Naruto presumed is Karou over to them. Naruto plastering on a fake yet polite smile at the two. "Well look what we have here." The brunette commented as she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. "Kakashi, it's good to see you again…" and looked over to the beautiful blonde. Even with the baggy jumpsuit, Katsumi knew she had a curvaceous figure. "…and just who might you be beautiful? I didn't realize Kakashi was in a relationship." Not knowing it was Naruto.

"That's because he's not…" Naruto smiled innocently at the couple opposite her. Preparing her-self for a big show. Raising her hand and quickly shot it out at the woman and slapped her hard across her face, making it snap to the left, already having fake tears stream down her face. "How dare you? You Whore!" gaining a crowd with Kakashi in shock. Naruto looked over to the new lover and kick him in the nuts and hollered as he curled up on the ground. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You home wrecker! You and the whore should be ashamed! Luring Kakashi-san into a false relationship till he felt something and crush his spirits! The two of you are sick, deranged beings of Yami! Do you enjoy bringing pain to Konoha's protectors?! Shame on you and all of your family!"

Naruto once more slapped the woman and point angrily as the brunette fell to the ground with her lover. "Kakashi-san is a nice, caring and understanding man, yet the both of you have the nerve to attack a highly respected shinobi like him both emotionally and mentally! Don't you care that shinobi are already suffering without the added salt?! I hope you burn for eternity in the Shinigami's stomach and live through the memories an experienced shinobi like Kakashi-san has to live though! You're a disgrace!"

Naruto pulled Kakashi away as the crowd; mostly shinobi began applauding with the civilians looking down on the two on the ground in distaste.

Wanting to get away from the attention, Naruto shunshined them to the top of the Yondaime's head. Letting go off Kakashi's hand and sat down. Looking out over the village, remaining silent.

Kakashi blindly sat down next to her, staring at her in disbelief. "Why…? What…?" not finding the right words to put together.

Naruto for the first time started talking to him. "I'm not mad that you broke your promise, you would've turned up late anyway. I'm pissed off at you because you didn't listen and now look what has happened to you." Glancing over to the man, not even looking angry. Yet Kakashi knew better from the look in her eye. She was bordering on I'm -going-to-go-all-Anko-and-Ibiki-on-you. "I warned you about her yet you continued on seeing her. Not only am I pissed, I'm disappointed in you."

Kakashi felt his heart constrict at the words, Naruto reminding him so much of Minato-sensei as she said those words. Hearing her continue. "Now you're on forced leave, not eating properly, drinking, refusing to see or talk to any of your friends that care deeply for you and not taking care of yourself in general. Had I not returned now, I would've found you dead in a pile of empty sake bottles and you're not only hurting yourself you imbecile, you're also hurting those close to you."

Naruto looked away from the man and glanced up to the lightened up Konoha. "Get your shit together, Kakashi-san or I'll submit a forced retirement on you." Ignoring his disbelieving look. "Even if you are a comrade, I won't accept a liability. I'm giving you three months to get your life together before I make my move." Using Tsunade's words to her advantage.

"You can't do that to me, Naruto." Kakashi grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Try me, Kakashi-san. This village's safety is far more important than yours and the death of our comrades will be on your shoulders. Not mine, not Sakura's, not Sasuke's. But yours. Three months, that's all you have." Standing up to leave, but was stopped as Kakashi also stood up and grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her back onto his front. Wrapping their arms around Naruto's body and lowered his head to her ear.

"Why are you doing this? I'm your sensei. Why?" he whispered with a repressed strangle.

"You lost the right to be my sensei the minute you discarded me to fight my grief alone as Zabuza and Haku died and tended to Sasuke as he got his sharingan and Sakura as she witnessed a massacre. Even if they were enemies, they will _always_ hold a place in my heart as they led me down the right path that you failed to see. My path similar to the one of Sasuke's all those years ago. You then lost the privilege of being called sensei as you tossed me aside to a man that has no idea how to get me to focus, much less train so you could train Sasuke for the chunin exams. Neji intended to kill Hinata and was aiming to kill me too.

Gaara was misunderstood for the most part of his life, if I versed him in the exams; I could've given him the one thing Suna prohibited from him. Love. Yet even if that situation did occur, you still would've taught Sasuke, because he reminds you of your past self. You then lost the right to act familiar with me when you tried to take on Itachi by yourself, believing I will forever be the sweet naïve genin forever." Naruto didn't move from the embrace and kept her gaze diverted to the ground. Not once did her voice waver.

"What…?" Kakashi whispered in disbelief.

"Itachi told me and I know he wasn't lying. I'm the one person he wouldn't lie to, even when he took care of me when he joined ANBU. I even knew about the massacre before he slaughtered them, he came to me weeping…but I can never hate or dislike you, Kakashi-san. You geniuses are narrow-minded with Itachi being the exception. Now can you please release me, I feel uncomfortable."

Kakashi complied and let go. His sole eye watching her intently. Never had it occurred to him that Naruto would feel that way, feeling like an idiot for thinking she wouldn't grow. Everybody changes, yet why didn't he want to believe Naruto could.

"I'm an idiot." Kakashi stated as Naruto turned to face him.

"It's because of my innocents." The blonde replied, gaining a confused look from the copy-nin. "It's the reason why you refused to believe that I couldn't change. You thought that if I changed, I would no longer retain my innocence or purity that you felt the need to protect. But I should tell you now; I haven't been innocent from the moment the Kyūbi was sealed within me nor will I ever be…" hoping the Nin would understand. "Three months, Kakashi-san. That's all you have. Good night." Disappearing into the wind.

Kakashi kept staring at the spot Naruto left from and collapsed to the ground, punching the earth in anger. Leaving a small fist size crater. "Dammit! Why her of all people? Why now? Idiot, moron, stupid…" hitting the earth after every word till he calmed his thoughts down, knowing it hitting things will get him nowhere. Running his hand through his unruly mane, realizing his hair wasn't slick with unwashed sweat and looked to his hand in thought.

"She did all of this in less than one day…what have I become?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Recovery: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** He became heartbroken and wallowed in his pasts, letting himself go. But on the return of a certain unpredictable Kunoichi, everybody believes that she will be the one to save him. Will she help? How can one girl bring about the aloof man and save him from himself? Just when she wanted was some peace in her life. Good-Sasuke. Akatsuki not really going to be used. Just pure Drama and Romance.

**XXXX**

It was the early mornings of Konoha with Naruto sitting peacefully beneath a tree somewhere in Konoha's forest. Managing to only get 4-5 hours of sleep before she gave up on try going to dreamland and got ready for the day extra early. Just watching as the rising sun seeped its rays through the canopy and onto her face. Warming her body up slowly.

The Kyūbi Jinchuriki inhaled all the forestry scents and exhaled in content. "I better go and meet up with Baa-chan soon." She muttered to herself and with an almost invisible flick of her wrist, she threw a kunai up at a branch. Only to have the kunai return and imbed itself next to her left thigh. "So much for peace." Grabbing the kunai and stored it away as Kakashi landed in front of her, looking at her carefully. Raising a golden brow in question.

Kakashi only moved so he sat next to her against the tree. Both sitting in silence for a few minutes before he broke the wind. "I know I've screwed up big time and I have a lot to make up for, just…how can I make it up to you? I at least owe you that."

"Three months, Kakashi-san. Three months." Standing up and moved away, hearing him call out to her.

"Is that it? You're planning on leaving me."

"No, you've got it all wrong, Kakashi-san." Naruto stopped and looked over her shoulder to him. "If you want to make it up to me, spend the next two months living with me. Then I don't have to worry about you drinking into a coma and so that I know you're at least eating something healthy. The other month, you can do as you please."

Kakashi sat shocked at her request and stood up slowly. Walking over to stand in front of her and lifted her chin so she would look at him. "After everything I have done to you, why would you help me?"

Naruto looked deep within his biological eye and answered honestly. "Because you deserve a second chance. Don't screw it up or else you'll lose _everything_." Swatting his hand away and began walking away once more. Throwing over her shoulder. "I expect you to be at my place in 2 hours, if you're late you can forget about ever being more than fellow shinobi of the leaf to me." Changing into the wind, already knowing that the man was going to turn up and morphed herself into the Godaime's office.

Taken back slightly as the Team leaders of Konoha 12 minus Kakashi for obvious reasons were in the office. Along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The kage speaking up. "Good, you made it."

"What's going on, Baa-chan?" Naruto treaded carefully with her words.

Kurenai stepping forward and placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Nothing bad, Naruto. We just came here to talk about Kakashi's road to recovery." Gesturing to the crystal ball on the Hokage's desk making Naruto let out a quiet 'Ohh'. Allowing the Genjutsu mistress to lead her over to the desk with Gai and Asuma smiling fondly at her.

Jiraiya voicing. "So far in less than 24 hours, you've managed to enter the brat's house, clean, cook and bathe the man in a small time frame. Somehow managing to get him out of the apartment for the rest of the day and hasn't touched a drop of alcohol since you threw out his bottles. Not only that, but now you've convinced him to move in with you so you can keep an eye out on him."

Asuma saw Naruto's confusion and elaborated. "What Jiraiya-sama is trying to say, is that you've managed to pull Kakashi out of his drunken state with more success than any of us have tried. Katsumi really did a number on his emotional state and is still quiet raw. But with your bluntness and tough love, you might be able to save Kakashi from himself more than anyone else ever could."

Gai nodded his head furiously, with rivers of tears flowing down his face. "You are definitely the blossoming buttercup that has brightened the withering field. My eternal rival even engaged me with a brief conversation."

"Ehh, really? All that in one day?" Seeing the five nods and continued. "I was just trying to show and tell him that he was also hurting the people that care for him and used Baa-chan's forced retirement against him, so he would get his act together. But why me of all people?" tilting her head in confusion.

"That's because we and Kakashi himself all know how brutally honest you can be; and most of all when your angry at any of us, we do whatever we can to fix that." Tsunade supplied.

"But I'm really pissed at the man for not listening to my warnings, there were even signs that Katsumi didn't give a rat's ass about him and it's only thanks to the training from the Elder toads that I'm not castrating him right now with a hot knife." Throwing her arms out in a fit of rage. Closing her eyes quickly, taking a deep breath and clenched her fists. Opening her eyes slowly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to explode at you guys."

Kurenai pulled her into a side hug, squeezing her shoulder. "Its fine, Naruto. You have every right to yell at all of us, the only people believing you were Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino."

Naruto shook her head stubbornly and whispered. "That doesn't give me the right to yell at my senseis. You guys are really awesome and I look up to all of you." The team leaders feeling their hearts swell at the praise from the blonde with Asuma ruffling her hair.

"Then we accept your apology, Naruto." Seeing her brighten up with Gai striking a good-guy pose on full blast. The two Sannin watching Naruto with fondness and pride.

Tsunade using handsigns to tell Jiraiya. _You did a fine job raising her and you always said you'd make a bad godfather._ The gamma-Sannin grinning widely at the Tsunade-like compliment.

"Naruto…" Kurenai began, gaining the attention of the room. "I've been wondering for a while now, but do you like Kakashi; as in a romantic way." Everyone's eyes then whipping over to Naruto as she looked at all of them passively.

"I'm…not sure." Naruto replied honestly with a tilt of her head. "Even if I was, I wouldn't take advantage of the state he is in now, unlike other women or men of the populace. If anything, I want Kakashi-san to heal so I can return to my life peacefully."

"Then you better leave, Naruto. Kakashi's 1¾ hours early." Asuma chuckled as he pointed over to the crystal ball to reveal Kakashi climbing up Naruto's stairs to her apartment with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Seems he's serious about this."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in on the ball and said. "Ne Baa-chan. When the first month is up, I'm taking Kakashi-san out to the lake house for a week…" rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "Man, who would have thought that taking care a person would be harder than my awesome pranks. I have to plan things delicately, more than the time I dyed all the Hyuga's clothes pink…" Naruto muttered to her-self as the leaders looked to each other with respect for the blonde. It wasn't everyday an 8 year old could evade the Byakugan, then again Naruto had no idea how to fight against the gentle fist and that's what almost cost her, her match with Neji all those years ago.

All watching as Naruto left the office with a thoughtful expression as Jiraiya said. "I haven't seen her think this hard before. I guess Kakashi must be as important as her best pranks."

"At least I now know that Naruto cares for Kakashi on a more personal level, just as I suspected." Kurenai stated with a sly grin. "I wonder how long it will take before Naruto realises her feelings."

"Hah! That would take an intimate accident for that to occur." Jiraiya bellowed out in laughter before turning serious. "Then again, Naruto has unbelievable luck on her side it just might happen if she wants it to." Yet his face held a mischievous gleam along with Tsunade. The team leaders could only mentally wish Naruto good luck with these two and also wondered how she put up with the two.

**XXXX**

Naruto found Kakashi waiting outside her door and nodded at him as she moved past him and unlocked her door and deactivated the privacy barriers before she walked them in. "There's a guest room at the end of the hall to the right. My room is on the left. Bathroom is the first left." Walking into the kitchen and said. "I'll make some breakfast. Go get cleaned up." Gesturing to his room.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi whispered and entered his room. He was surprised how small Naruto's apartment looked on the outside, yet inside it was quite large. _'She must've used Fūinjutsu.'_ She was clean, even in the guest room there was not a speck of dust.

Breakfast was quiet and a bit tense, yet Naruto didn't talk to Kakashi or looked at his face while he ate. She was planning on how to look after Kakashi for the next two months. _'This is going to be hard. Maybe I should start off with a bit of light training and see what happens.'_

**XXXX**

Naruto palmed her face. Kakashi had slipped…majorly. "That's enough!" Naruto called to him as he was struggling to finish of his 15th lap around the training grounds she asked Baa-chan to give to her for the next couple of months. "You could do 15 laps within 2-3 minutes, Kakashi-san. What the hell was _that_!" Naruto hissed at the guilty Hatake. "It took you almost 15 minutes to do that. A minute per lap!" she cracked her knuckles with a dark look in her eyes.

Kakashi swore he saw his life flash before her eyes. Remembering a certain red head doing this to his blond sensei. He gulped. This wasn't going to be good.

"For the next 24 hours, I am going to run your ass into the ground, Kakashi Hatake. Prepare yourself." She grinned evilly as Kakashi whimpered. "Let's start right from the beginning. Conditioning." Magically pulling out some weights and quickly strapped them to his legs and arms before he could run away. Not that he'd get that far. "Well? Get to it! 100 of each. Squats, push-ups, pull-ups, lunges, kicks for both legs, punches for the arms, sit-ups and knee-ups. You have an hour and if you're not done then it will be 10 minutes of a through beating by me before you do these all again. We're not stopping till you can do these conditioning within the set time."

Kakashi felt regret and dread wash all over him. He was _never_ going to drink again. Not if Naruto was going to treat him like this. "You monster." Naruto only grinned with him running to a spot and started his workout. Dear kami! Naruto was trying to kill him.

"No chakra either." Naruto sang.

Kakashi cussed as his arms and legs were hard to move with the weights.

6 hours passed when Gai, Asuma and Kurenai all walked past the training grounds and saw a dirty, beaten, sweaty and bloody Kakashi pushing himself to do knee ups while Naruto was drinking a bottle of water before him with a bitten apple in the other hand. Hearing the blonde say. "You have 30 seconds left and 67 knees up to do, Kakashi-san. You better prepare yourself for another beating."

Kakashi growled at her and picked up the pace as his lungs and heart burned. He had his ass whipped by Naruto for too long. He was tired, dirty, hungry and thirsty. This blonde was a fuckin' sadist. He wasn't going to lose to her this time and pushed his body further as she was wasting the water that ran down her chin.

'_92…93…94…95…96…97…98…99…'_ Kakashi thought and hit 100 when he tackled Naruto to the ground and took the apple and water from her and wolfed it down as she laughed beneath him. Panting heavily when he cussed her out. "Y-you…fuckin' s-sadistic…b-bitch…"

Naruto only laughed and awkwardly patted his slick hair and asked. "Can you get off me? You stink, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi only snorted and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted a nap. Naruto was brutal.

The three team leaders looked at each other with a fond smile with Kurenai saying. "She's doing well. I've never seen Kakashi look this bad before."

The men nodded with Gai adding. "Do you believe Naruto-chan will be open to a relationship with our youthful comrade?"

Kurenai answered. "Actually, I think that those two are too clouded to see the attraction they both share with one another." The men looked confused and that made Kurenai sigh. "Seriously. Not once did Naruto hang out with all of us whenever Kakashi brought along Katsumi and not once did Kakashi pay Naruto any attention when she briefly went out with Kiba. She and the Inuzuka only lasted a week before Naruto beat his ass after a comment he made Hinata and her large boobs. They weren't compatible anyway. Neither were Kakashi and Katsumi."

Asuma and Gai nodded in understanding as the former said. "Well this will be an interesting to watch those two grow with one another. Legends of the Hatake clan say that their ancestor was half-human and half-wolf after being bitten by a cursed wolf. After a century of being alone, he found a beautiful woman that saw past his looks and fell in love with his soul. The Wolf-Man died when his mate died and had 7 children. Thus the Hatake clan was born. This is just a legend though."

Kurenai snorted. "For some reason I believe Kakashi would make a decent wolf. His hair, attitude and everything just screams abnormal."

Gai nodded and added on. "Kakashi once told me that he could not bond with Katsumi no matter how hard he tried. I guess the legend might be partly true."

The three watched as Naruto massaged Kakashi's stiff shoulders as she managed to sit up with Kakashi curled in her lap like a dog and enjoying her ministrations. The three laughed quietly and left. Kakashi was just like a dog. Loyal and very affectionate. Katsumi lost a good man. Naruto gained a good man.

15 minutes passed when Naruto pulled on Kakashi's cheeks. "Oi! Time to get up now. It's past lunch time and you need to sleep in a proper bed or you'll get sick."

Kakashi grumbled. "I thought this was going on for 24 hours."

"Nope. It was a mild punishment for your shitty laps, Kakashi-san." Naruto replied as she hauled the tired Kakashi onto her back. She didn't care if he was embarrassed. "We will keep doing this everyday till you can do the exercise in under an hour before I move you onto some training then D-ranks missions."

Kakashi groaned. "Stupid Uzumaki." He bit out.

"Call it karma, Kakashi-san." She chuckle a little as they slowly made it to 'their' apartment. Placing Kakashi down and pointed to the bathroom. "Clean up…again and I'll make some lunch."

Kakashi only groaned as he forced his limbs to move.

"Ah that's right." Naruto muttered and snapped her fingers as the weights on Kakashi's body dropped. "Now go and I'll put them back on later."

Kakashi groaned more yet sighed in relief and entered the bathroom. Stripping his uniform off and placed it in the hamper before he placed himself under the hot water that soothed his aching body. _'I've never seen Naruto so brutal before. I've really screwed up this time. I have two months to make it up to her and the extra month to make sure I don't fall back. I can't disappoint her as much as I have. She'll never talk to me again if she has to make me retire and I'll never forgive myself if she does. Kami, Naruto. What would I…no…what would Konoha do without you?'_

Kakashi hopped out of the shower and dried his body before he realised that he didn't bring any clothes with him and sighed. Grabbing a hand towel and wrapped it around his face and a towel around his hips as he opened the door and warned Naruto. "I'm not decent. Don't look."

"Too late." Naruto snickered as she was outside the door with amusement in her eyes as she held slips of paper in between her fingers.

Kakashi's sole eye widen as he knew what those were and tried to run from Naruto when she quickly slapped a piece of paper on both wrists, ankles and the back of his neck. "Kai." Naruto muttered with the seals on the paper seeping onto Kakashi's skin. She smirked when Kakashi paled more than usual. "Much better than Taijutsu weights. Now I can add or lessen the weight whenever. Isn't this great, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi felt his limbs grown heavy as he hissed at the blonde hostess. "Sadistic kitsune."

"Ah Kakashi-san. Your words a too kind." She mocked flattery and walked down the hall towards the kitchen area. "Lunch is ready. Go get changed before you get sick."

Kakashi just pouted behind his covered face and stormed into his room.

Naruto shook her head in amusement. "He's like a big teddy bear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Recovery: Chapter 3**

**Summary:** He became heartbroken and wallowed in his pasts, letting himself go. But on the return of a certain unpredictable Kunoichi, everybody believes that she will be the one to save him. Will she help? How can one girl bring about the aloof man and save him from himself? Just when she wanted was some peace in her life. Good-Sasuke. Akatsuki not really going to be used. Just pure Drama and Romance.

**XXXX**

For the following week, Naruto had Kakashi go through the conditioning again with his weights. He still took a while to finish the exercises within the allotted time before she called it quits around lunchtime and gave him an apple and a bottle of water before heading towards the mission desk where Iruka was. It was time to allow the man a bit of change in their routine. "Yo, Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted with a lazy wave as she was reading Jiraiya's recent book in her hand as Kakashi trudged behind with a look of defeat.

Iruka and Tsunade were amused, along with the other workers. It was like the roles were reversed, except Naruto was stricter on the training provided. Iruka greeting the girl. "Naruto, you look happy today."

Naruto snapped her book close and pocketed it. "Of course. Kakashi-san here…" Slapping Kakashi's shoulder and gripped onto it tightly. "Is going to take a D-rank mission…hmm, about three will do today."

Kakashi gasped scandalously as he gave Naruto the disbelieving eye. "You wouldn't…"

"I can always make it 12." Naruto smirked and caught the missions Tsunade tossed at her.

"Don't break him, brat." Tsunade warned as Naruto waved her off and walked out of the door with Kakashi dragging his feet behind her with an utterly defeated posture. Waiting till they were out of sight before they all started laughing, even Tsunade snorted in humour. "That girl has Kakashi wrapped right around her pinkie."

Iruka nodded in agreement. "To think a former ANBU Capitan can be reduced to this, Tsunade-sama. We can only hope that Naruto doesn't fry his mind with all her humiliation she's placed on Kakashi."

**XXXX**

"Okay, first up…Dog Walking. You know the rules. No chakra, KI or threatening." Naruto looked through the scroll as they headed towards the Inuzuka compound.

"Dog walking?" Kakashi groaned as he dropped his arms around her shoulder as he was walking behind her. Being dragged along the dirt road. "Please Naruto, anything but those Ninken. Farming, babysitting…anything will do." Resting his head on her shoulder.

Naruto waved the other two scrolls for Kakashi to see. "Don't worry, Kakashi-san. Farming and babysitting are right here. We've trained all day for this, at least be excited that your awesome friend got you these amazing missions." She felt Kakashi stiffen and stopped walking. Unwrapping his arms from her shoulders and turned to look at him in confusion. There was a blank look on his face and touched his shoulder. "Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi grabbed her hand suddenly and looked her in the eyes seriously. "Is this real? Are you serious about what you said? We're friends?" There was a hint of hope in his voice as he asked her.

Naruto released a light chuckle and ruffled Kakashi's hair. "Considering you survived me this long, you've earned that right, Kakashi-san. Come on, those dogs ain't gonna walk themselves."

Kakashi nodded and followed behind Naruto with a large smile behind his mask. He was practically radiating happiness that the others around them could feel his emotions. Especially Gai, Asuma and Kurenai hiding up on the rooftop watching. Asuma having to slap a hand around Gai's mouth as to not give way their positions.

Kurenai saying with glimmering eyes. "Now look at that. I give it a month for Kakashi to figure out he likes her and another month to accept his feelings for her before Kakashi pursues Naruto."

"The only problem is Naruto's stubbornness, though it's a good thing that Kakashi is equally as stubborn as her." Asuma added. "But then there is also the chance that Katsumi might interfere and want Kakashi back…" He saw Kurenai and Gai's confused faces and said. "Katsumi broke it off with Karou when Naruto humiliated them both in front of the village."

Kurenai snickered as Gai shook his head in amusement. "Our youthful buttercup is filled of energy I see, but then it's up to us to stop Katsumi from ever meeting Kakashi for the next two months that he is living with young Naruto." Holding his hand down as they placed their hands on top with seriousness in their eyes. "Kakashi and Naruto deserve to be happy." The three surprised when several other hands landed on top of their and looked up to see that their subordinates were all there with matching grins.

"If it's for Naruto, we'd do anything." Sakura said. "And whenever you three are out of the village, someone will have to step in with Katsumi."

Shikamaru smirked. "Believe it or not, but I've always wanted to see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei together. Even when we were genin, I could see that they suited each other perfectly."

"Like the sun and moon." Neji voiced.

Asuma chuckled. "Then it's sorted everyone. Remember now; don't interfere with Naruto and Kakashi. They have to come together on their own. Our goal is to keep Katsumi away till Kakashi figures out his feelings. Agreed."

"HAI!"

**XXXX**

"BAHAHAHAHAHA. OMG! BAHAHAHA!" Naruto was bawling her eyes out as she was laughing heavily at Kakashi. Clutching her middle as he pointed as the man covered in horse manure. "You smell like shit…literally!"

Kakashi folded his arms. He wasn't amused. "Naruto. Stop. Laughing. Now." He breathed out in a stressed tone.

Naruto bit her lips yet she was still shaking with mirth. Not being able to hold back as she exploded into more laughter. "To think you sucked at dog walking and now this! This is too much, Kakashi-san." Weaving a few hand signs and blasted the man in water. "You really suck at manual labour, Kakashi-san. You're losing your touch." Summoning a large gust of wind to dry the man and giggled when he looked like he met a tornado. "You still smell though…hmmm." She looked around the place till she found a tomato and plucked one and tossed it at Kakashi. "Clean yourself with that. You have a kid to babysit next."

Kakashi sulked yet he followed Naruto loyally as he scrubbed himself down with the one tomato she gave him and said. "Do I really have to babysit, Naruto? I would rather go through your training for the rest of the day."

"As flattering as that sounds, you need these skills. We might get a mission where we have to go undercover to watch over a young prince or noble. Who knows?" she shrugged her shoulders. "You might just have a kid one day and you'll thank me for forcing these missions onto you. You might own a regular dog than just your Ninken to comfort this child while you're out on missions. You might even want to start your own veggie garden to know exactly what you're using to make them grow. Even if you are 30-something, it's not that bad to have something up your sleeve for later."

Kakashi looked at Naruto in a new light. She looked so casual when she said that and asked her. "Is that what you want, Naruto?" Naruto gave him a look to expand on his question. "To have kids, a pet and to grow your own food; is that what you want?"

Naruto let out a light laughter that had Kakashi captured as he sped up his pace to walk beside her. The blonde answering with a distant look in her eyes as a soft smile touched her pink lips. "More than anything I want to have my own children, a nice husband to come home to and a pet that would like to cuddle on a rainy day…" she looked at Kakashi with a large and elated grin. "I already have a garden though. It's out on the terrace. Ero-Sennin brought me seeds after the chunin exams after he told me to plant some tomatoes to gain some patience. Turned out I have a knack for gardening and he brought me everything to help with it."

"At least that explains why he comes over to eat unannounced." Kakashi muttered. Remembering all the times, Jiraiya would randomly show up for breakfast or dinner with no reason at all and Naruto wouldn't react and just accustom for the Sannin.

"What about you, Kakashi-san? Would you like to have a family to come home to?" Naruto asked the copy-nin with a curious look in her eyes.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and answered honestly. "I've never thought about it before, but I meet the _one_ and want a future with her, then yes I would love to have a family with her." Shocked when Naruto ruffled his hair as he realised that she wasn't the short genin anymore, but now she reached his shoulders.

"I hope you meet her one day, Kakashi-san." A dark look crossed her face as she said in a chilling tone. "_But_, if she is another Katsumi, I won't sit back. Even if you end up hating me, I won't let yourself become that person again, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi masked his shock and asked. "Why?"

Naruto deadpanned at him. "Are you serious? It's because I care. I wouldn't let any of my friends date the wrong person and I would want them to do the same for me." She stared walking again and looked ahead with a blank stare. "Friends are meant to be there for one another."

Kakashi nodded and didn't say anything. Deciding to change the heavy topic by saying to Naruto. "You said that you wanted a 'nice husband'. What type of man would he be?" chuckling when she looked at him wide-eyed and chuckled.

"It wouldn't matter what type of man he is or what he did for a living. I guess when I feel safe in his arms, I know he's the one I want to be with." She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Why are we talking about this? It's too serious." Reaching the intended house and placed the scroll in Kakashi's hand. "Here's the place. I'll come and pick you up after the job is done but if you're having trouble send a Ninken my way. Baa-chan needs me." gesturing to the messenger bird and shunshined just outside of the Hokage tower. Taking in a deep and staggering breath before she entered the building with her shoulders squaring. She saw the dark brown ribbon on the bird's leg and understood what the message was.

Tsunade stood up when Naruto entered her office and had a serious look on her face. "Naruto…" looking to the letter on her desk as Jiraiya came over and placed a supporting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto just stared at the broken seal of the letter and asked just one question. "How long do I have?"

**XXXX**

Kakashi immediately picked up on the change of Naruto's behaviour after he finished babysitting. She had greeted him with a smile and everything, but he knew something was off and decided not to ask her unless she told him. The girl liked her privacy and followed her home with a light and witty conversation about his babysitting skills. "How about I make dinner this time?" Kakashi offered once they entered the apartment.

Naruto gave Kakashi a wary look before saying. "If you burn my place down or food-poison me, I will retaliate." Leaving him alone in the kitchen as she sat in the living room and pulled out a few scrolls to study.

Kakashi took that as his queue to make dinner, but he first decided to clean up and have a shower.

Naruto looked over the etiquette scrolls she got from Iruka-sensei. She would have to learn all this and that made her sigh. She was more of a practical person than a study person. "It's a good thing Iruka-sensei said that he'd help me." She muttered as she decided to read over the material before her and wrote down a few notes. "Maybe Hinata-chan can help me too." Consuming her into reading over the material and steps that would help her in the future.

Kakashi exited the bathroom with just his sweats and a shirt on. Finding Naruto studying and committed the scene to memory with his sharingan as he knew it was a rare sighting for Naruto to sit still for so long and made her a warm cup of tea to help before he started cooking. He decided on making a simple omu-rice since he knew he wouldn't burn this dish. Placing his masterpiece on the table and said. "Dinner's ready Naruto!" hearing her placed her items down and head his way as he got them some drinks.

"Thanks for the food." Naruto said before she dug into the egg and rice. Chewing thoughtfully before she swallowed and said. "When was the last time you cooked?"

Kakashi frowned. "Dunno. I usually order takeout."

Naruto chuckled as she replied. "That explains a lot. You're dish is plain and below-average, but edible. Next time, I'm going to teach you how to cook, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi pouted behind his mask. "At least you're honest." Watching as Naruto, once again looked down as she ate so that he could eat his meal in peace. He could sense that she had calmed down a bit from when she picked him up and asked. "I have a bad feeling. What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto chuckled again. "Nothing too stressful for a jounin." Finishing off their dinner in silence and both cleaned up their mess before Naruto gestured for Kakashi to sit at the table as she went for a shower. Though not before placing Jiraiya's new Icha-Icha book before him and left to clean up. Returning from her shower to see that Kakashi was gripping at the base of the chair as he saw glaring a dagger at the book before him and rummaged through the back of her pantry for a sake bottle and grabbed two saucers before sitting before Kakashi and placed the items down. "Self-control." Pouring a drink for her before she served Kakashi. "Nobody is going to sleep till this bottle is gone and you're not allowed a single sip of your drink. I will be pushing you mentally and emotionally, Kakashi-san. This is to build up your resistance if you're ever tortured. For the past months your resistance has crumbled and it's time we built it up again. It will be hard on you. Are you ready?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto pleadingly and asked. "You'll get drunk. Sake is strong stuff, Naruto."

"Don't worry about me. Worry for yourself, Kakashi-san." Naruto said clearly and unaffectedly. "I have a high tolerance thanks to Ero-Sennin and Kyūbi. I'll ask one last time. Are. You. Ready?"

Kakashi looked to clear liquid before him and gulped. Whispering out quietly and coarsely. "Yes."

Naruto nodded and opened the Icha-Icha book to the front cover to show Kakashi, Jiraiya's signature. Holding the book up before his eyes and snapped her fingers to create a small light. Without waiting, she lit the book on fire before magically pulling out Kakashi's hidden collection of his Icha-Icha. Downing her cup of sake before burning another book as she said in an emotionless voice. "Your heart is weak, Kakashi-san. If a mere civilian could shatter your ice-cold heart just like that and reduce you to a garbage heap, then you are weaker than I thought." Burning the movie poster of Icha-Icha and poured her another cup before taking a sip. Gazing to the bottle and said. "I've had this sake for a while. It came from Kumo. When it's warmed up, it has a warm spice to it when it goes down my throat. It's simply quiet delicious." Pulling out a kunai and stabbed it through Kakashi's first ever Icha-Icha book as she poured herself another drink. "Tell me, Kakashi-san. Have you ever wondered what Katsumi was thinking every time you touched her, every time you kissed her, every time you complimented her and every time you made love to her?" Her voice was harsh, sadistic and absolutely cruel as her eyes pierced right through Kakashi. "Did you ever think that your touch disgusted her?! That every time you kissed, she wanted to throw up?!" slicing the book in half as the kunai went straight through. "Every compliment she wanted to cringe! Every time you made love, she wanted wash her body in bleach?!" she shocked Kakashi by pulling out a picture of him and Katsumi hugging with big smiles as they were having a picnic. She started to burn it before his eyes. "You're weak, Kakashi-san. Always have been right from the moment I first met you, I knew you were weak. How does it make you feel to know that you've failed as a sensei?! That you've failed as a lover?! That you've failed as a friend?! That you've failed?!"

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi screamed at Naruto as he watched the rest of Katsumi's face burn into nothing. His fingers breaking through the base of the chair and resisted the urge to attack Naruto as she began tearing out the pages of his Icha-Icha collection.

Naruto leaned forward with a sly smirk. "You can make it all disappear, Kakashi-san." Sneakily pushing his sake cup forward as she poured her another cup and tossed it back like water. "All you have to do is simple." She urged him and sounded like a sly snake. "Make it disappear. Drink all that failure and pain away, Kakashi-san. Nobody would have to know but you and I. Drink, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi shook in his seat and forced out a whisper as he would only gaze to the sake before him. "I-I can't…" His biological eye widen as a kunai was placed before his sight.

"It's oh-so simple, Kakashi-san." Naruto's voice turned into one of ice-cold silk. Dangerous and alluring. "Drink all the pain away…cut all the pain away. All you have to do is take that saucer to you lips and take a sip. A small one. _Or_ you can take that kunai, place it over your heart and push without a thought and it's all gone. All that pain and misery you've been going through for that past several months can all go away, Kakashi-san. Chose, Kakashi-san. Make it go away. Nobody will blame you, Kakashi. Come on. Do it." she whispered softly as if it was the right thing to do.

Kakashi licked his masked lips as his throat became parched. He was visibly shaking now as Naruto's voice was tempting his fragile brain so much. "I can't!" he whispered harshly. "I can't! I made a promise not to!"

"Oh? How resilient of you, Kakashi-san." Naruto purred as she poured another drink and tossed it back. Blowing her alcoholic breath towards Kakashi's senses as he was still looking at the two items before him. "Doesn't it hurt? The never-ending ache in your heart." She lightly purred as she walked around the table and blew lightly on his ear. "Only you can make it end. Finish it." Tapping his heart lightly. "Everyone you care about it gone, right? Your sensei, team and your father. They're all dead, right? Join them. You miss them as much as they miss you. They're waiting for you, Kakashi-san. All these years, they've been waiting for you to return to them. Look…" Lightly tilting his head up into the living room. "Can't you see them, Kakashi-san? Can't you hear their cries for you?"

Kakashi's biological eye widen as he gasped. He saw Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee-san and his father, Sakumo. They were all there waiting for him. He could see Rin's lips moving but he couldn't hear anything. "I can't hear Rin!" he cried out. "I can't hear her!" Tears sliding down both his eyes as he gripped the table till his knuckled went white. In a flash, he grabbed the kunai and tried to plunge the metal into his heart when suddenly a warm hand grabbed his wrist. It ceased his shaking as the images of his precious people all faded away. "W-what…?" he whispered and looked to the hand that stopped him and looked up into the warm and concerned eyes of Naruto. He gazed to the table in confusion and saw only Jiraiya's new Icha-Icha book and nothing else. "W-what…?"

Naruto saw Kakashi start to shake and break down into tears. Hugging him tightly to her frame as she stood before him and soothed his back as she whispered. "It wasn't real, Kakashi-san. It was a genjutsu." She could feel his chakra wavering and without him noticing, stabbed a senbon into the base of his neck and caught him as all his weight fell on her. Pulling the senbon out and said. "Kakashi-san must never be alone. His self-control is at an all-time low right now. I want to help him more than ever. I've never seen Kakashi-san so…afraid." Looking to the person in front of her. "What do I do, Ero-Sennin? He fell for your c-ranked genjutsu."

Jiraiya hummed as he patted Naruto's head in support. "Be there for him. That's all you can do is be there for him and show the stubborn brat that you will always be there for him if he ever falls. Kakashi needs an anchor right now and you're that person he needs. Be there for him."

Naruto nodded with Jiraiya poof-ing out of existence. Carrying Kakashi to her room instead as he kept on whimpering and shaking in his sleep and tucked him under her covers before she joined him and held him close. Singing a light lullaby to the Hatake as he slowly stopped shaking and sung herself asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recovery: Chapter 4**

**Summary:** He became heartbroken and wallowed in his pasts, letting himself go. But on the return of a certain unpredictable Kunoichi, everybody believes that she will be the one to save him. Will she help? How can one girl bring about the aloof man and save him from himself? Just when she wanted was some peace in her life. Good-Sasuke. Akatsuki not really going to be used. Just pure Drama and Romance.

**XXXX**

Kakashi woke up to something warm in his arms. Opening his eye slowly and found him-self wrapped around a slender woman's waist. Slowly looking up and saw Naruto sitting upright as she was reading through a scroll. He found himself in her room and in her bed and around her middle. "Uhh…"

Naruto looked down at Kakashi and patted his head. "Are you better now?" Giving him a reassuring smile that he was supposed to be in the bed with her.

Kakashi sat up next to her and rubbed his throbbing temple as he asked her. "What happened to me? It was bad dream…"

"You tried to kill yourself to be with your loved one." Naruto looked at him dead in the eye and held one of his hands. "It wasn't a dream, Kakashi-san. I had Ero-Sennin place you under a c-rank genjutsu." She sighed and pulled Kakashi over into a hug. "You had me worried, Kakashi-san. Please never resort to suicide, Kakashi-san. I'll never forgive you if you did."

Kakashi's heart ached at Naruto's words and pulled her into his lap to hold onto her tightly. He wasn't used to skinship, but with Naruto in his arms he felt at ease. "You have my word, I promise to never worry and scare you like that ever." Feeling her hand thread into his hair and give a soft ruffle. Kakashi smiled at this. Her touch was soothing. "I promise I'll get better. I won't let you down."

"I will hold you to your word, Kakashi-san." Pulling back and patted his head once more. "Today let's go a bit easy and take your Ninken out for a walk. Okay?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Okay." Watching as Naruto climbed out of bed and left the room to start on breakfast. Gazing around Naruto's room and saw how neat and mature it was for her personality. Her windowsill was lined with pictures of all her precious people, even he was on her windowsill and that made him grin widely as he prepared for today. He was going to keep his word. He wouldn't let Naruto down. Although that one frame faced down bugged him for some reason.

Naruto had finished making their breakfast when Kakashi came out looking fresh and started on their meal. There was something bugging Naruto and asked Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-san. In the genjutsu, no matter how many times I tempted you, you never gave in. Saying 'I can't – I made a promise not to'." She looked up at him in curiosity and wonder. He had finished his meal long ago.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maah…do you remember when I found you at the memorial stone and then you took me to the Hokage monument and left?" He saw her nod. "Maah…well I swore an oath upon the Hokage that I would get better so that I wouldn't be a disappointment to you ever again. I want to earn your trust and respect back, Naruto. I want to be a better man."

Naruto simple stared at Kakashi before she stood up and rounded the table. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "You earned that trust and respect back when you first stepped into my home. I promise I won't ever give up on you, Kakashi…" she left of the honorific and felt him stiffen. She smiled and patted his head as she retreated. "You deserve it."

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered. He was feeling like the luckiest guy in Konoha right now. Grabbing the dishes and turned to face Naruto who was filling the sink with hot soapy water. Yet something caught him off guard. It was how Naruto was glowing without the sun actually being near her. She was simply…glowing radiantly. This was definitely different.

Naruto took no notice of Kakashi's lingering gaze and cleaned up around the place. Turning around suddenly with her nose greeting Kakashi's chest and gazed up at him in confusion. "Is everything alright, Kakashi? You seem…absentminded."

Kakashi only hummed as he looked down at Naruto. "Would it be okay if I see Asuma after taking out the dogs? You are more than welcomed to come along too. It's just that I think I need a male opinion every once and a while."

"You're free to do whatever, Kakashi. I'm not here to restrict you from your friends." Naruto said and offered a smile. "Though telling me where you're going does help me out a bit. Keeps my mind at ease."

Kakashi ruffled her hair and chuckled when she swatted his hand away. "I won't let you down, Naruto." Bending down to her eyes level. "It's a promise of a lifetime." Katsumi would always get mad whenever he went to visit his friends.

"That's a big promise, Kakashi. Are you sure you can keep hold of it?" Naruto looked at him with worry. He almost relapsed last night and worried for his future.

"As long as I have you around, I can keep this promise, Naruto." Kakashi saw her visibly relax and grinned behind his mask. "Let's go, Naruto." grabbing her arm and shunshined them to the training grounds.

"Looks like your chakra had finally stabilised." Naruto commented and sneakily held a hand up in a half ran sign. "Kai."

"Argh! Oh come on, Naruto!" Kakashi groaned as he felt his limbs get heavier. Hearing her giggle and swore. "One day, Naruto. One day, I'll get you back for all of this." He heard her snort and went ahead to summon his pack.

"Naru!" The pack yipped and chased after her and tackled her to the ground. Licking her face and nudging her body that made her burst into laughter.

"Naru's back!" Biscuit barked in joy and purred when Naruto ruffled his fur. "Naru!"

Naruto snorted in laughter and hugged Bull around his neck and grossed out when he licked her face. Wiping the mess on her sleeve and just laughed. Running around and playing with the pack as Pakkun sat beside Kakashi and watched with him. "When did she get back?"

"About a week or so ago." Kakashi replied and yelped when Pakkun bit him. "What was that for, Pakkun?"

"For not summoning the Pack earlier. We missed her, you know. In fact, you haven't summoned us for a while. Where's Katsumi?" the pug asked as he saw Naruto get tackled to the ground again by the pack and chuckled a little.

"Maah…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck stiffly. "That relationship ended quite a few months ago, Pakkun. I'm living with Naruto at the moment till I get back on my feet."

Pakkun snorted. "Can I say it now?"

"Say what, Pakkun?" Kakashi really didn't want to listen to Pakkun right now.

"Don't tease me, Kakashi. I told you from the beginning that there is a difference from being in-love and loving the idea of being in-love. A big difference. So I'm going to say what I've wanted to say for years…I told you so. You and Katsumi's relationship was poisonous. Believe it or not, but you always looked forward for an out of village mission that required a few day's work. Your drinking habits all started when you were with Katsumi." Pakkun laid a paw on Kakashi's knee. "Naruto will do you good, but…" Pakkun dug his claws into Kakashi with a passive face as Kakashi tried not to show the pain. "Don't screw Naruto over. She's giving up her time to take care of you and judging by the dozen male scents around us, the pup has suitors that wish to court her without your interference." Letting go of Kakashi and enjoyed teasing his owner. He hadn't been able to threaten Kakashi in a long time. Since he was 5 or so.

Kakashi rubbed his throbbing temple. "I get it, Pakkun. I want to restore Naruto's complete faith in me. That she would be able to rely on her whether it's in the village or out on a mission."

"Good choice, Kakashi." Pakkun nodded. Watching as Naruto jogged over to them and knelt before Kakashi with worry in her eyes.

"Oi, Kakashi. You alright? Your chakra suddenly spiked." Naruto lightly grabbed Kakashi's face and looked into his eye for any sign that he wasn't okay. Everything was fine and she sighed in relief. Releasing his face and pointed towards a tree. "You might just want to get some shade, Kakashi. Today is your only day off from my training. Tomorrow we go back full force." Seeing Pakkun and rubbed his belly before being dragged away from the other dogs and played some more with them.

"She's a good pup." Pakkun nodded.

Kakashi felt his spine shiver and sighed. "If only her so-called suitors would stop glaring at me." He muttered for only Pakkun to hear.

"Treat her right, Kakashi. A girl like Naruto only comes every once in a blue moon."

Kakashi looked confused. "What are you talking about, Pakkun?"

The pug sighed. "You'll figure it out later. Can't have a dog do all the thinking for you now, can we?" trotting off after Naruto and joined in on the fun. He enjoyed being in Naruto's presence. It was light and soothing, just like her personality.

Kakashi was still confused, though he did feel the dozen men slowly disappear from around the area. Sighing in relief. He didn't know who they were, but the felt serious about courting Naruto. He didn't know what to think about that. Standing up, Kakashi ran around the field to get used to the new weights Naruto placed on him. Soon to be followed by his pack after the 5th lap and soon Naruto was running beside him after the 10th. Kakashi realised that he hadn't broken out in sweat yet and grinned. His stamina was increasing and gazed over to Naruto that had a calm look on her face. She was still glowing in his eyes. Naruto was the reason for his improvement and would guess that she'd allow a C-rank mission soon. Though he didn't expect to be greeting the ground as one of his Ninken tripped him up and groaned as he heard Naruto laughing at him. "Not cool, Guys. Not cool at all."

Naruto rolled Kakashi over with a large grin. "You're still off, Kakashi. We have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow. Right, Guys?" Naruto looked to the pack that yipped happily at her.

"W-what…?" Kakashi shivered as he almost feared what Naruto would plan with his Ninken. "Na~Ru~To!" Kakashi whined. "Cut me some slack. I'm an old man, you know."

Naruto snorted. "If you have time to complain then you're not old. Enjoy your freedom now." Patting his shoulder harshly before she paused and sniffed the air. The blonde sighed as she weaved a few handsigns and placed her hands on the ground. Hearing at least 7 different screams and smirked. "Honestly, can't they take a hint?" She muttered.

"You know about your suitors?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he used Bull as a back rest.

Naruto raised a brow. "Yeah. They've been following me around ever since I arrived back at the village. I can't even go to the hot springs without having to look out for them." She shook her head. "I bet this is what Sasuke felt like with his fangirls."

"Ahh…" Kakashi shuffled uncomfortably.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a raised brow. "They won't hurt you, Kakashi. Maybe a warning to stay away, but they're no harm and if they hurt you, they'll be answering to me." Helping Kakashi up and nodded. "Why don't you go find Asuma-sensei now?"

"We'll head home then." Pakkun saluted and disappeared with the pack.

"Will you be alright alone?" Kakashi asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Naruto smiled softly. "I'll be fine. Sasuke and Neji have taught me a thing or two about dealing with fans. I'll walk you." Naruto said suddenly.

Kakashi didn't question Naruto and followed her over to Asuma's place. He guessed that Naruto really didn't want to be left alone with her suitors. Pausing and quickly summoned just Pakkun and handed him over to the blonde. "Keeps my mind at ease." Kakashi voiced as Naruto took Pakkun into her arms and scratched his head. Kakashi saw the look of relief in Naruto's eyes as she gazed to Pakkun as well as the small genuine smile that made his biological eye widen in awe. It was a beautiful smile. Absolutely beautiful.

Pakkun saw the interaction between Naruto and Kakashi and hid his knowing smirk. Seemed the girl knew what she wanted but wouldn't make a move. Seemed like Kakashi was _almost_ there but needed a push. Pakkun gave it two weeks for Kakashi to bust a move on the blonde. Perhaps less if Kakashi saw a suitor trying to get in Naruto's good graces.

"Dinner will be ready around 8, Kakashi." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll be there." Watching Naruto leave and ignored the smirking pug in her arms. Waiting till Naruto was out of sight before entering the apartment complex that Asuma lived in. knocking on the man's door and waited for the Sarutobi to open up.

"Kakashi?" Asuma voiced in surprise. "What are you doing here? No, don't get me wrong. I thought you were under house arrest."

Kakashi raised a brow and played along. Who knew what Tsunade-sama had told everybody? "I'm free till 8. Though, I was wondering if we can talk. There are…some things I wish to discuss with you."

Asuma opened his door wider and welcomed Kakashi inside. "This isn't like you, Kakashi. You never knock and just enter through the window. Even more so that you're asking _me_ for advice. It's…refreshing." Asuma pulled out a bottle of sake and looked to Kakashi. "Want a drink?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No thanks, Asuma. I've sworn off alcohol for a period of time."

Asuma hid his shock and put the sake away. What friend would he be if he drank in front of a recovering man? Instead grabbing two bottles of water and tossed one over to Kakashi. "So, what ya need me for, Kakashi? How can I help?" Both taking a seat at his dining table.

Kakashi took a sip of the water before inhaling deeply. "Asuma…what is love exactly?" looking up at the choking man seriously.

"What makes you think I know, Kakashi?" Asuma questioned with a light blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi blinked. "Aren't you and Kurenai dating? You two have been together for a long time now and I'd rather not ask Gai for advice."

Asuma wanted to deny Kakashi's claims, but thought better of it. It wasn't every day Kakashi Hatake asked for advice. "Well this is tricky. What is love exactly?" Asuma leaned back on his chair with a serious expression on his face. "I guess love is to know all about someone and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Including knowing about the bad stuff. Love is to trust them enough to them everything about you. Including the things you might be ashamed of. Love is to feel comfortable and safe with them. Feeling protected in their arms. You see past their bad since the good overshadows that bad. You want nothing more than their happiness, waking up and going to bed with them by your side. Love is really hard to explain, Kakashi. One would have to feel it to truly know it." He held his hand to stop Kakashi's slaughter of questions. "Trust me, Kakashi. Love is something you cannot study, but feel for yourself. It won't come quietly, oh no." Asuma smirked. "Love will come crashing down like a tsunami. I give it less than a month."

"Huh? What? Why less than a month?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

Asuma's smirk widened. "Call it a hunch, Kakashi."

Kakashi eyed Asuma suspiciously. This man knew something he didn't; just like Pakkun. "What aren't you telling me, Asuma?"

"A lot, Kakashi." The bearded Sarutobi teased. He enjoyed seeing Kakashi like this. Loose and easy to talk to. Something suddenly crossed Asuma's mind and leaned forward with a chilling look. "Oh and if you by chance hurt Naruto in any manner, consider your life forfeit. My old man may not be around to threaten you, but I sure as hell ain't going anywhere, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi shuddered. "What's with the sudden change of topic?"

"Nothing." Asuma grinned dangerously. "Just striking up conversation, Kakashi. Nothing to be afraid of. We're both men here. Let me order some pizza and I'll call over Gai. Let's have some good old man-on-man time together before your curfew." He stood up and moved over to his phone.

Kakashi knew at that very moment, he made a bad choice coming to Asuma for male advice. He'd rather go to Jiraiya-sama and kept that in mind for next time. Kakashi withered inside. He'd rather be with Naruto right now going through her tortuous training.

**Naruto:**

Naruto placed Pakkun down as soon as they entered the safety of her apartment. "Man, they're so annoying." Naruto whined as she got some water for her and Pakkun. Collapsing on the couch and flung an arm over her eyes. "Why can't I be ugly like Kiba or something?" having had enough of being stalked by her suitors and was glad that Kakashi handed over Pakkun for protection. Her suitors still held fear of the legendary Copy-Nin despite his recovery.

Pakkun leapt up onto the couch and touched Naruto's arm. "Just be happy you're attractive, kid." Getting serious for a moment. "How's Kakashi holding up, Naruto?"

"He's doing better than I expected, but he almost relapsed last night. Scared the shit out of me too, but he's getting there." Naruto replied and moved her arm a bit to glance at the pug. "I'm open to suggestions."

"I have none. You're doing well on your own, Naruto. You're doing a good job with Kakashi. You're not babying him and not too forceful on the brat either." Pakkun hummed in thought for a while. "Actually, there is one thing I have to suggest."

Naruto removed her arm and leaned up on her elbows with a raised brow. "Oh? Please tell. Anything to help Kakashi."

Pakkun inwardly smirked as he drawled out. "Get him to speak up. About what's going on in here?" Tapping Naruto's heart with his paw and then moved to pat her forehead. "A part of healing is also healing the inside too. All the emotions that he's dealing with needs to be smoothed out too."

"And how do you suppose I get Kakashi to open up?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

Pakkun jumped off the couch and moved into Naruto's room. Gesturing for the blonde to follow him and leapt up onto her windowsill. Picking up the down-faced picture frame and handed it out to Naruto. "To get Kakashi to open up, you must start first. Start with this."

Naruto looked to the picture with harden eyes. "I'm not sure this is a good idea Pakkun." Showing the frame to the dog. It was a picture of an 8 year old Naruto smiling brightly with a 13 year old boy that was dressed in expensive clothes. There was a soft, yet genuine smile on his pale face. "You want me to start from here. How can I do that when just the other day I got news from Baa-chan that I have less than 5 weeks. Five weeks, Pakkun. I have five weeks to figure out how to deal with the Fang country's newly appointed Daimyō."

Pakkun placed a reassuring paw on Naruto's hand with a serious gaze. "You can do anything, Naruto. I believe in you. This here…" Gesturing to the photo. "Nobody knows about except Tsunade-sama and Lord Jiraiya. Yes, getting out of a Royal Marriage will be hard, but I know that you will be able to overcome this conflict."

"I never wanted to marry Tamaki. He took everything in the wrong context on the day we took this photo. When I said that I'd always be there for him, I meant as a friend. Not as a _wife_." Naruto hissed out and as placed the photo face down again. "I'm not even remotely attracted to Tamaki."

Pakkun sighed. "Do you want to help Kakashi?"

"Of course." Naruto stated with no hesitation.

"Then speak to him about this. Granted you don't have to say _who_ the royal is. Just say that you were offered a tough proposal and placed in a difficult situation. Don't discuss the details, but more of what's going on in here." Tapping her heart once more. "If you let Kakashi in then he will let you in. Talk to one another, Naruto. It will do the both of you good. Okay?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine." She didn't plan on doing it immediately, but later on when the timing was right. Even on her pranks, timing was everything. "I'll do it on my own terms."

Pakkun nodded. He would speed up Kakashi and Naruto's coupling as fast as he could without interfering too much. Both of these pups deserved another.


End file.
